Give Me One Good Reason
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Gwen wants a reason why Kevin won't ask her out. Based some time in the first two seasons of Alien Force.


**A/N: I can't remember who keeps asking me for this, but someone always asked me for a reason why Kevin wouldn't ask Gwen out in the first few seasons of Alien Force. And now, I present you with this. Dedicated to whoever kept bugging me to write this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.****

* * *

**

Give Me One Good Reason

"No," he said again for about the fiftieth time in the past ten minutes.

"Why?" pestered Gwen. She was staring at him coldly from the position in the passenger seat that she held. "It's really annoying that you won't ask me out when you clearly want to, Kevin." Her emerald eyes were ablaze with a mix of confusion and faint anger. "You don't exactly hide it very well."

He rolled his eyes and the dark teen quietly pulled the wheel so that the car easily rounded another corner. "Gwen, it's not that I'm trying to hide it."

The redhead's brow furrowed for a long moment as her features twisted up with the millions of questions that bubbled in her mind. She had to puzzle it over for a moment before asking, "So why aren't you asking me out?"

Kevin was silent for a long moment as he steered the car around another turn. He didn't really want to be talking about this. All of it was just so hard. Between being a teenager, falling in love, and figuring out how to go from bad to good in a matter of days, he didn't have much time to be working around a relationship with Gwen too. It was already getting to be a little much on his plate with her trying to push him around all the time.

"Come on," she growled quietly, eyes narrowed in his general direction. "Just ask me out. It's six words. Not that hard."

"You're right," he said softly as he let out a long sigh. "Six words. Not hard to say." His eyes focused on the road, never straying from the world of darkness that his car rumbled on through. "The hard part is what all comes with it."

Gwen let her head rest against the window. So that was what it was. It was her. She was the problem, not his inability to gain a little courage. A little disappointment stung at her heart. She had grown addicted to his soft smiles and the way he gazed at her lovingly and the way he always seemed to be totally falling over her. She liked him. But apparently, he wasn't feeling the same way as she was.

"It's not you."

His words brought her back out of her minor depression. "Then give me one good reason why you won't ask me out." Gwen was immediately back on top of her game. She was going to be aggressive about this if it would mean she got her way. She wanted to be the girl that was lucky enough to be dating Kevin Levin. He was sweet and he was funny and he had those gorgeous eyes…

The corners of Kevin's lips turned up gently, the beginnings of a smirk appearing on his usually stoic face. "I can give you three," he said, voice like soft, flowing water against rocks. He gently pulled the car around a corner that led to the street that would take them to the redhead's house.

"Enlighten me," said the girl with the crimson mane. Her emerald eyes glimmered as she watched him intently, eager to hear the three reasons why he wouldn't ask her out. If it wasn't something that was wrong with her, then she wanted to know. And even if it had been something that was wrong with her, she still would've been curious to hear it.

Kevin slowed the muscle car's rumbling engine to a dull roar as he let it silently cruise down the road at lower speeds. "I'm not good with commitment," he told her. "I have a bad habit to not be there when I need to be, which makes me horribly unreliable." The dark teen directed his gaze at her for a quick moment before looking back to the road.

"So that's one," said Gwen, sticking one finger up in order to keep count for him since she figured he would have troubles with that and driving at the same time. "What else?"

"I can't promise you anything." He ran one hand through his locks the color of a raven's wing. "I can't give you anything. I can't do anything helpful or good for you. I'm hopelessly meaningless most of the time." His smile was fading fast.

Gwen held up another finger, feeling her heart ache as she realized most of Kevin's logic was actually making a little bit of sense; she hated how it made sense, but she had to accept it. The redhead couldn't do anything but just focus on how he was so right.

"And I still don't know what side I'm on yet."

That one made the Tennyson girl's heart sink to her stomach. She tried to keep the dread off of her features, but she couldn't help but feel the innocent but teasing smile that had been there earlier fade from her lips.

Kevin just barely caught the sound of Gwen's voice catching in her throat. He glanced over to her with those black orbs worried for a short moment. "I'm sorry to tell you that one, but you wanted to know." His gaze directed itself back to the road. "I don't know what I'm gonna do after we take down the Highbreeds. I kinda have a little legacy going. Turning now would bring me some serious problems with my dealers." He pulled the wheel to turn the car into Gwen's driveway; the lights inside her house were on and he could make out the black form of her father sitting in a chair within the home.

That sense of unease just welled up inside of Gwen as she looked at him to see his blackened eyes entirely on her now. Her heart kept drumming in her chest, sounding more like thunder than the normal rhythm that it should've been.

"I don't know who I want to be yet or where I want to go." Kevin pulled one hand off the wheel to brush a stray strand of fiery red hair away from her dazzling emerald eyes. "I just know that I need to be able to do something by the end of this. If there isn't a benefit, I'm losing a lot of time."

Gwen swallowed the massive lump in her throat. She knew it was a risk, but she wanted to say it so badly it physically hurt to keep quiet for the few seconds she did. "I could be the benefit," she said, unable to keep the touch of fear out of her voice; she was sitting in a car with a con artist and a known criminal. She couldn't help the nervousness the boiled inside of her, just waiting to explode.

A smile tugged at Kevin's lips again. His gaze flickered from her to the illuminated windows of the big mansion-like house that sat before them and then back to her. "I wouldn't torture you like that, beautiful." He fingered that loose strand of flaming hair one last time before letting the smile take over his face and pulling his hand away from her face. "You deserve better than street scum like me."

* * *

**A/N: I didn't really want to write the part where Gwen goes inside because it's all kinda blah from there. I liked the end of it anyways. So review! Thanks for reading.**

**~Sky**


End file.
